


i'm living now and living loud

by nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pool Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smut, x factor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis get bored one night during the x factor tour and decide to go skinny dipping in the hotel's pool</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm living now and living loud

**Author's Note:**

> day 10 of monthshots!! (double digits woohoo)
> 
> this is the third smut piece i've ever written so i hope it's decent yeah?
> 
> the title is from 'itchin on a photograph' by grouplove!

“Loouuisss, I’m bored,” Harry whines, rolling over so that half of his body is draped across Louis’.

They’re sitting on a bed together in a decent sized hotel room, supposed to be getting rest for the next X Factor Tour show they have to perform in tomorrow- or technically later today at this point. Everyone else on the hall is asleep but neither of them can seem to calm themselves down enough to do so without the other waking them back up, whining or complaining about being lonely.

“We can read,” Louis suggests excitedly. “We could even play Scrabble on my phone if you want; I think I’ve got the app downloaded!”

Harry whacks him in the stomach and he cackles in the way that only Harry can cause, all genuine sounding and face-scrunching. He sighs and reaches a hand up to Harry’s hair, twisting his fingers through the curls like instinct.

“What do you suggest we do then, Hazza?” He asks, getting only a lazy shrug and a huff as a reply.

“I don’t _know_ that’s why I was complaining to you about it,” Harry says matter-of-factly.

“Why do you expect me to come up with stuff to do? For all you know my mind could be just as blank as yours is right now. Maybe even blanker if that’s possible,” Louis states.

“That’s not possible, actually, because you’re Louis. You’re the fun guy,” Harry replies with a grin, pausing for a second and speaking up again before Louis can even open his mouth to get out a syllable. “And don’t make the joke.”

Louis gasps in mock offense and raises the hand that’s not in Harry’s hair up to his chest, covering his heart. “I can’t believe you’d think so lowly of me. I wasn’t even thinking of the ‘why’d the mushroom go to the party’ joke until you brought it up.”

“Yes you were,” Harry says simply, stretching his neck to turn his head upwards, getting a full view of Louis’ face.

“You know me too well,” Louis hums, now holding onto one specific curl and twirling it around a finger and letting it go.

He looks down and meets Harry’s gaze and they both smile at each other sickeningly fondly, as Zayn would kindly say. It’s quite obvious to everyone around them that they have high school crushes on each other, and even while they both know it as well, neither of them have made a move. There’s been so many times that they’ve been alone where Harry's genuinely thought that Louis would lean forward and finally kiss him, but it never happens and instead Louis will just say a ridiculous joke or do something dumb to ruin the moment. Harry kind of hates him for that (but not really because he couldn’t hate Louis even if he sawed his leg off and sold it online).

“Have you ever been skinny dipping?" Louis asks suddenly, snapping Harry from his thoughts.

He considers lying and saying yes so that he doesn't seem like such a complete young loser in front of Louis, but then he remembers that it's _Louis_ and he's probably the last person on the planet that would judge him for something so minimal. "Uh, no. I haven't."

"Well then," Louis starts, "how about we go downstairs and I can steal your skinny dipping virginity in the least creepy way possible."

"Wait, you actually want to go swimming at, like, two in the morning?" Harry asks incredulously, sitting up to look directly at Louis.

"Oh come on, it's only one forty-eight, we've got plenty of time to go for a refreshing dip," Louis says, waving his hand as if to show that it's no big deal. 

"I don't know, Lou," Harry admits cautiously, not wanting to seem rude for turning down Louis' offer. "I just- people might see us, yeah? And we have rehearsals in a few hours so we should probably just sleep anyways."

"Since when have you, Mister 'I walk around naked all the time and don't care about who sees me', been scared about someone seeing your bits," Louis scoffs, completely ignoring the last part of Harry's statement.

"Well can't we get kicked out for it? Like we did a few weeks ago when you jumped in the pool with all of your clothes on," Harry asks and Louis laughs.

"Yeah, but won't it be worth it?" He asks dreamily. "Think about it: we could sit up here being boring sods and _sleep_ like everyone else even though we're not tired, or we could strip down and jump in the pool and have a proper good time by ourselves."

Harry ponders over it for a moment, weighing it in his head. Risking getting kicked out of a hotel for something as hilarious as skinny dipping would be a lot more fun than sitting up here and doing whatever stuff they can find in the room.

"Ok, ok. I'll do it if you do too," Harry finally gives in.

Louis grins like the Cheshire Cat at this and drums his hands on his thighs. 

“Sick, ok now we just need to- well, we don’t need swimsuits,” he pauses to wink at Harry then continues, “We just need to grab some towels I think.”

Harry nods and rolls off of the bed, searching around the room for where the towels are hidden. They end up being in the bathroom, which is possibly the most obvious place, and they each grab a large full-body one for themselves. Once they’ve got those in hand, they each stick a room key in their pocket and head out the door.

The hallway is quiet and the floors creak in certain spots if you step on them too hard, so they have to run on their toes to get to the elevators without making a sound. Louis takes it further than necessary by throwing his towel to Harry and rolling across the ground, shuffling along the edge of the hall with his back pressed against the wall. It takes a lot for Harry not to bust out laughing. 

Once they’re in the elevator, they breathe a sigh of relief that no one woke up and both smile at each other.

“I’m nervous,” Harry admits, the smile never leaving his face though.

“Don’t be,” Louis shakes his head. “None of the hotel’s staff people are awake right now and the windows looking into the pool room are tinted so even if we see somebody walking around outside, we can just stay quiet and they won’t notice anything.”

Harry nods his head as his stomach untwists from the knot it’s in a little. Considering they’re only staying on the third floor, it only takes a few seconds for the elevator to hit the ground floor and open up with a ding.

Louis holds a hand back to stop Harry from walking out while he checks the perimeter for signs of anyone. Once he’s sure they’re good, he makes a forward motion with his hand and Harry just rolls his eyes and follows his lead to the pool.

It’s supposed to be closed, but once Louis swipes his card and get’s them inside, all they have to do is flip on a few of the lights and it looks the same it would at any other time. The only odd thing about it is that it’s completely silent, with no screaming kids or laughing adults swimming about in the clear water.

“What’re ya waiting for, Styles!” Louis exclaims as he starts pulling his shirt up and over his head.

Harry catches himself staring at Louis’ torso as he stretches then comes back to reality, saying a quiet “oh” and then setting the towels down on a chair. He follows Louis in pulling his shirt off then just as quickly kicks his sleeping pants off until they’re both left standing in front of each other in nothing more than their briefs.

“Count of three?” Louis says, more of a statement than a question.

“Yeah, you count,” Harry nods, placing his thumbs in the band of his briefs.

“1.. 2.. 3!” Louis yells and then whips down his underwear at the same time as Harry.

As soon as the fabric is gone, Harry let’s out a quiet groan at the cold air hitting his boy bits. He looks up at Louis and smirks when he sees his lip pulled into his mouth and a pained look on his face.

“Hot body, Tomlinson,” Harry teases, mocking the way Louis always uses his last name when he refers to him.

“Yeah, yeah, same to you,” Louis waves off, padding over to the edge of the pool and looking down into the water. “This pool better be heated.”

Harry nods in agreement and steps over to where Louis is, looking at Louis’ face in the reflection. “I say we jump in together and let it be a surprise.”

Louis looks at him with raised eyebrows and grins. “Ooh, now look who’s being the daring one. I’m up for it though.”

“Mhm, now grab my hand,” Harry orders, holding his hand out with the palm facing upwards until Louis obliges and laces their fingers together.

It seems like it should be a bit awkward standing naked and holding hands with someone who’s considered to be just your friend, but it’s not. So they just lower their hands and start swinging them, neither of them starting to count off or making any advances towards jumping in.

“Am I suppo-” is all Harry manages to get out before he’s suddenly being yanked forwards by a moving, blue-eyed force.

Louis jumps in and drags Harry with him, both of them falling straight down into the luckily heated water. Their hands somehow come apart in the midst of the chaos, but it’s not surprising with how Harry is flailing around and trying to get back up to the surface for a better breath.

When he gets above the water, he takes a big gasp and waits for Louis to come up before whacking him in the side of the head.

“I barely got to take a breath you prick,” Harry huffs, swimming over to the edge in the shallower part and resting his elbows on it with his feet kicking out in front of him.

“Oh calm down, you’re fine,” Louis says, swimming over to grab onto the same edge as Harry, just inches separating them.

They lounge like this for a minute or too, with Harry kicking his feet to keep himself afloat and Louis resting his head on his arms on the cold, wet tile floor. The only sounds echoing in the room are the drops falling from their hair into the water, like small reminders to one another that the other is still there.

“So what do we do now?” Harry asks casually, letting out a long breath and trying not to let his eyes roam over to where Louis’ bare body is completely visible beside him. 

“We could swim,” Louis mumbles into his forearm and Harry let’s out a snort. “Don’t laugh at me unless you’ve got something better.”

“Well, we’re naked in a public pool at two in the morning, there’s gotta be something fun we can make out of that,” Harry says.

There really is nothing to do though, if he’s being completely honest. All they can do is swim or talk or maybe braid each other’s hair, but none of it sounds very appealing. He starts thinking of games or subjects to talk about and doesn’t get very far when suddenly there’s a hand resting on his thigh and it takes only a second to recognize it as Louis’.

“You want to do something fun, yeah?” Louis asks, tracing his fingers along the top of Harry’s bare thigh.

He moves back from the wall now and retracts his hand in order to shift position, stopping right in front of Harry and reaching around his torso to place his hands on the wall once again. Harry doesn’t think he’s breathing because Louis is extremely close to him, nearly every part of their bodies hovering just centimeters apart. 

With Louis in front of him, basically trapping him, Harry’s feet slowly fall back and land softly on the ground. He dares looking into Louis’ eyes and instantly recognizes the mischievous glint in them, like what appears when Louis is in the midst of pulling a prank or teasing someone.

“You never answered my question,” Louis says softly, placing one hand on Harry’s bicep and moving it up and down, causing goosebumps to appear on the younger boy’s skin.

“I- what was it again? Sorry I, uh, I forgot,” Harry gets out, stumbling over the words as his brain tries to process what’s happening.

“I asked if you want to do something fun,” Louis replies. 

His hand is still moving softly on Harry and Harry thinks that the water around them is getting colder because his breathing is uneven and he keeps shivering against his own will.

“Oh, yeah, that’d be cool,” Harry says and he wants to slap himself for being so awkward.

Louis hums and nods his head, reaching his other arm up to Harry’s shoulder and holding on tight. He moves even closer than before and Harry has to physically stop himself from whimpering in desperation for something more to happen, something greater. 

“Kiss me then,” Louis whispers with a devilish grin and that’s it. That’s the _‘something greater’_.

Louis’ hair is letting drops of water run free down his face, following the slope of his nose and occasionally making it down to pass over his lips. That’s where Harry’s gaze stops; at his lips. They’re sitting an inch away, glistening pink and open slightly like they have a mind of their own, waiting for Harry’s own lips to fill in the empty space. 

“Ok,” Harry breathes out.

He doesn’t know why he says anything but it doesn’t matter seconds later when he leans forward and finally connects his lips to Louis’. It feels such a long awaited and extremely overdue event and it’s clear that they’re both ecstatic about it finally happening.

Louis smiles into the kiss and Harry thinks it’s the same thing as tasting actual sunshine. He almost wishes it were more cliche, but he thinks he can settle with kissing his best friend while they’re both naked and in a pool.

Their lips move together for what seems like hours longer, but really it’s only a few minutes. Neither of them choose to open their mouths which is fine because there doesn’t have to be tongue involved for something to feel special and become a little heated.

If Louis didn’t feel the need to rub himself finto Harry, there’d be no problem at hand, but here he is now, moving his hips forward so that they meet Harry’s. Harry wills himself not to get hard since there’s nothing that’d be able to cover it or make it seem like anything else. Of course, when he feels Louis’ dick hardening first, he decides not to worry about it anymore.

Harry shifts his body so that one leg is placed in between Louis’ thighs and he reaches up to thread his fingers through Louis’ hair. The older boy moans and Harry used it as an opportunity to force his tongue into his mouth, licking around and finally tasting Louis.

Louis fights back for dominance of the kiss and eventually they’re just a panting mess, kissing and rubbing on each other desperately. Then, Louis finally pulls back and takes a few breaths, Harry doing the same.

“Sit on the edge,” Louis orders, pressing his hands against Harry’s chest to push him back.

Harry follows the order and pulls himself up onto the tile, letting out a groan at how cold it is under him. Without warning, Louis moves forward and pulls his thighs apart, resting them on his shoulders.

It’s an odd feeling but mostly because Harry feels like anyone can see them, like he’s on display. There’s nothing uncomfortable about the fact that it’s Louis which shows in how hard his dick is now, throbbing for something to touch it once again.

“Are you okay with this?” Louis asks cautiously, breaking the tenseness of the moment.

“Yes, now just come on already, Lou,” Harry groans, looking down at Louis.

Louis just bats his eyelashes and leans forward without a reply. Under the water, he reaches one hand around himself and starts tugging while his other hand grabs Harry’s own cock. He slowly takes the tip into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it teasingly until Harry fists a hand in his hair and tries to force him down further.

“Desperate, huh,” he says before taking Harry all the way down.

He ducks his head slowly and traces his tongue along the underside of Harry’s cock as he comes back up, not as teasingly as before but still enough to make Harry frustrated. Eventually, he picks up the pace and starts bobbing his head at an even pace.

Harry moans as Louis sucks and swivels his head around his cock. The sound of water splashing is almost overtaking Harry’s small groans and it turns him on a bit thinking about Louis getting himself off while giving a blow job. 

“Fuck, feels so good,” Harry moans when Louis remove his hand and takes Harry all the way in.

Harry feels his tip hit the back of Louis’ throat and he’s surprised that Louis barely gags at all. He continues massaging Louis’ scalp with his fingers while Louis bobs his head and starts moving his arm faster around himself, if the sloshing water is anything to go by.

It seems like Louis is getting close because he starts moaning around Harry and going faster. Harry can’t handle sitting up anymore and let’s himself fall backwards, letting go of Louis’ hair so that he can hold himself up with his elbows. It kills his arms, but it’s worth it when he looks down and meets Louis’ gaze from under his thick eyelashes.

Finally, Harry feels a strong feeling at the bottom of his stomach and he knows he’s getting close. Louis is too because he closes his eyes and his muffled moans become louder than before. 

Louis takes his head off of Harry’s dick now and wraps a hand around the tip, rubbing his thumb over the slit and collecting the precum that comes out. He places the thumb in his mouth and sucks and that’s all it takes for Harry to close his eyes and groan, letting his orgasm take over him completely. 

He bucks his hips up as he shoots his load all over his own stomach and partly into Louis’ hand. As the aftershocks pass through, he sits up again and get’s a front row view as Louis holds onto the edge of the pool and starts bucking forward into his own hand, moving his arm quickly under the water.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Louis mutters out before letting his jaw drop in a long moan. 

He bucks forward a few more times before reaching both hands out of the water and managing to get himself up beside Harry. They both sit there for a minute just breathing heavy and trying to process what just happened until Harry decides to speak up again.

“You just came in the pool,” he notes with a snort.

Louis smirks and looks at him. “I did, didn’t I?”

“That you did,” Harry nods, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and chewing on it.

“Let’s get you cleaned up now, why don’t we,” Louis says.

He pushes himself up from the ground and reaches a hand down for Harry to grab. Once they’re both standing, they move over to where their towels are sitting on the same chair as before.

Louis grabs one and before Harry can protest, he starts wiping away at Harry’s stomach, removing any and all of the cum in a matter of seconds. Harry says a bashful thank you and grabs the other towel to wrap around his waist while Louis follows suit.

After they’ve gathered all of their clothes into their arms, Louis flips off the lights and opens the door, being sure to check for anyone standing around. There’s no one still and they make it safely to the elevators and back up to the room without any trouble.

Back in the room, they change back into their pajamas and flop back on the bed, hair still damp but not caring about it anyways. The tv is still on at a low volume setting, just filling the room with a dim light enough so that they can see each other.

“Do you think they would kick us out for me getting myself off in their pool?” Louis asks suddenly after a few moments of silence. 

“Probably,” Harry hums before they both start laughing.

“It was worth it though I think,” Louis says.

He rolls over so that they’re facing each other in the bed and grins as if he’s just told a hilarious joke. Instead of getting a laugh in response though, he gets Harry leaning his head forward and pecking him on the lips quickly. Harry smiles when he pulls back and licks his tongue along his lip by as if by instinct.

“Oh, it was _definitely_ worth it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave comments and kudos, they're both greatly appreciated!
> 
> if you want to talk to me im strong on ao3, @daddyhair on twitter, and louwie on tumblr


End file.
